Then
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: ...Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world, I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl... Matt has found the love of his life.&Now he's the happiest man on Earth. For Expect-the-Unexpected75! One-shot Brad Paisley song "Then." Matt/OC


**Disclaimer:** I own Ayla. And that's about it. ;D

**Author's Note: **Uhm. This isn't **Expect-the-Unexpected75**'s Christmas present, but she sent me something I can't really repay, so I really wanted to write this too. She knows what I'm talking about and I'll thank her once more here. ;) Anyway, this story is obviously for her. When I heard this song, I immediately thought of the story _Simple as That_ and decided it was perfect for that couple, Matt and Ayla. So, well. I HOPE YOU ENJOY GIRL. And everyone else! Read and review! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you_

_You had me mesmerized_

_And three weeks later, in the front porch light_

_Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight_

_I hadn't told you yet_

_But I thought I loved you then_

Ayla was sleeping next to him, her blonde hair cascading all around her body while one arm was wrapped around his waist. He didn't dare move her – it was a rare occurrence that he got to wake up with her next to him. She didn't like to go one the road with him—she preferred to stay home—so when he was home, waking up next to her was like heaven on Earth.

It didn't seem like years had passed since he met her. This very day would be their three year anniversary together and Matt had a wonderful idea for that day. But now, he was content with spending his time watching her sleep peacefully.

His mind floated back to the night he met her. She had been on vacation in Vass and they had reached for the last box of donuts. He remembered being completely floored by her almost hidden by her timid behavior beauty. He remembered her frightened, yet still beautiful smile and the look on her face when she realized who she had ran into. He remembered how afraid she had been and how different she was now.

The night she finally let him take her on a _real_ date – the absolute weak-in-the-knee feeling when he kissed her and the innocence that came with it. She was so unlike anyone he had ever dated before. She giggled and wrinkled her nose adorably and then bit down on her lip, obviously embarrassed to be kissing him. That was another thing about her he adored – she was so… Ayla.

It might have only been three weeks, but he knew he loved her then.

_And now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_Like a river meets the sea,_

_Stronger than it's ever been._

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_

"Morning," her voice broke his thoughts. She rubbed her eyes and smiled lazily at him as he leaned forward almost instantly and kissed her. She shied away for a moment and then let him deepen the kiss. She loved his kisses – they were just the right kind of gentle and aggression.

"Good morning," he agreed, taking his one hand to run it through her hair. "How did you sleep?"

"You snore," she teased, a tiny grin coming onto her face. "Otherwise, well. You got in late."

"Jeff and I stopped for dinner on the way home. A late dinner," he lied. He didn't have dinner. He was picking up his idea for their anniversary and making arrangements. "Sorry, Ayla. I should have called but… well. I'm me."

She shrugged. "I figured something like that. So what's the plans for today? It is special after all."

He looked at her twinkling eyes and gently pushed her. "I didn't forget so don't give me that look. I don't know. Whatever you want to do. We can go out for breakfast though. Go to your favorite diner. But after that, we have to make a pit stop at Shannon's and then I need to get something at the supermarket. Okay?"

"Sounds nice," she said as she got up and stretched her muscles, heading for the shower. She stopped at the door though and turned to look at the now sitting up Matt. "I love you."

He beamed, rubbing his hair. "I love you too."

As she turned to go, he couldn't help but think _damn_. He was glad he never let her go. His life was so full of happiness now and he never wanted to turn back. Matt never expected to fall harder by the day. He could have never imagined loving this girl so much. But he was glad he did.

_And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,_

_You were so surprised_

_There were people around, but I didn't care_

_Got down on one knee right there once again,_

_I thought I loved you then_

"Why do I have to wear a blindfold?" Ayla whined. "I'm going to trip and fall on my face!"

Matt chuckled and pulled her closer to him, burying her tiny frame into his. "No, you're not. I'm not going to let go. I promise. It's not much longer, I swear. We're almost there." He led her through the grocery store aisles, making his way to the Vass supermarket bread and donuts section. The store associates, who thought his idea was adorable and so cute, had set up everything he asked. With a chuckle, he could imagine her rosy cheeks already.

"Can I take it off yet?"

He kissed her. "Not yet. Just a second."

After leaning her against the wall, he pulled out a small box and put it in his hand, closing his fingers over it. Then, he worked on making sure everything was perfect. Costumers were looking at them as if they were crazy, but he didn't care.

"Okay, now."

She lifted the blindfold and looked around her, shell-shocked to see herself surrounded by donuts and rose petals, as well as some lit candles and other pretty things. She looked at Matt, a little confused and was met with a beaming face.

"Happy Anniversary, Ayla. This is where we first met."

Ayla looked around, her cheeks turning pink. Already there were tears in her eyes. A guy had never done something like this for her before. "Oh, Matt…" She put her hands together as they covered her face. "But people are watching…"

"I don't care," he told her honestly. "They can know how much I love you then too."

"Matt," she choked, tears staring to pour from her eyes as he slipped to his knee and looked up at her. "Matt… what are you doing?"

"Ayla Sarver, I love you. I've loved you from the day I met you. I know it and you know it. And now I have to tell you, I never want to spend another day without you and I want you to be my wife, to marry me and make babies, to grow old together… and I can't imagine doing so with anyone else." He opened his fingers, revealing the box. Then, he opened it and took out a diamond ring, holding it out the old fashion way. "Ayla Sarver, will you marry me?"

_And now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_Like a river meets the sea,_

_Stronger than it's ever been._

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_

"Oh, Matt," she said, sobbing hysterically and obviously embarrassed, yet feeling so loved. "I … I couldn't say no. I'd be crazy to say no and I don't want to. Yes. I'll marry you." She ran forward and nearly jumped into her arms, almost forgetting the people around her watching with smiles on their faces. She backed away with red cheeks for a moment, then shrugged and kissed him on the lips strongly. "I love you."

Matt beamed. "I love you. You have no idea how much."

"I think I do," she whispered.

_I could just see you, with a baby on the way_

_And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray_

_What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_But I've said that before_

_And I thought I loved you then_, he thought with a smile. There were so many exciting images going through his mind. "Are you ready to go?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." She wrapped her arm around his waist and began to walk toward the door of the supermarket. "But, uh, hey Matt?"

"Yeah, Ayla?"

"Just for the record," she said slowly, unable to stop the smile coming onto her face. "I really hate those donuts."

_And now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in_

_And I'll look at you and say_

_And I thought I loved you then_

_And I thought I loved you then…_

_

* * *

_

**Expect-the-Unexpected75 should understand the donut comment... hehe.** **But other than that. I hope you loved it girl and I'm working on your Christmas story soon, I promise. ;) Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
